marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Druid (Earth-616)
, "Last Druid" | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , , , , | Relatives = Amergin (10th century ancestor, deceased), Sebastian Druid (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Boston, Massachusetts; formerly mobile, Avengers Mansion, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 311 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Occult expert, adventurer, lecturer, author, former psychiatrist, explorer | Education = MD from Harvard, degree in psychologycorrected on marvel.com | Origin = Magician. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Amazing Adventures #1 | First2 = (as Doctor Droom); (December 1975) (as Doctor Druid) | Death = Chaos War: Dead Avengers #3 | HistoryText = A former psychiatrist, Anthony Ludgate sought to learn the ancient powers of his ancestral Druids. He gave psychology lectures when not studying the occult. Knowing that the Druids kept no written records, he became interested in the Tibetan monks after hearing they had an oral tradition. Thinking that perhaps the secrets had been passed on, or that he could recreate them by learning the methods used by the monks, he sought out a lama who in actuality was the Ancient One. The Ancient One was more interested in seeking a worthy successor than hearing tales of the Celts. He unlocked Anthony's mystic potential and taught him a number of spells. Anthony left and decided to become Dr. Druid. He briefly assisted some monster hunters that included Makkari against the Deviants. He would be eclipsed by the Ancient One's successor, Doctor Strange soon after. Anthony was fairly successful as a superhero and even became a member of the Avengers. Although Terminatrix manipulated him against the Avengers, he managed to help them defeat her. He led a group of occult adventurers, the Shock Troop, for a short time. Doctor Strange pressed Anthony into commanding the Secret Defenders. He had also made a deal for the life of Shadowoman with the demon Slorioth. Eventually he grew tired of leading a team and faked his death after summoning Slorioth. Druid then spent his days drinking and allowing a number of tenants, who happened to be novice magic users, to rent from an apartment he had gained by hypnotizing the previous owner. One of them uttered an incantation from Druid's books. Hellstorm appeared acting as Satan. Druid tried to save the young man, but was beaten and mocked. Humiliated, Druid recited forbidden Druidic rituals that been in his mind since he first met the Ancient One. With his powers increased, he sought to bring about destruction and rebirth as the last Druid. Hellstorm was still unimpressed and sent Nekra to seduce him. She succeeded and eventually betrayed Druid, shooting him with a Breathing Gun, a weapon designed to kill the supernatural. Hellstorm then ignited Druid's corpse and threw it into the garbage, as he had promised to do earlier. Druid was briefly revived by the Grim Reaper to battle the Avengers, but regained his senses and helped them defeat the Reaper so his spirit could remain at peace. Druid was completely revived when the Chaos King laid siege on all reality, and the gates of the Underworld opened, allowing any heroes there to escape, such as Shaman, Guardian, Marrina, Vindicator, Thunderbird, Banshee, Druid himself, Deathcry, Captain Marvel, Swordsman, and Yellowjacket. | Powers = *'Ritual Magic'-Druid possessed extensive knowledge of ancient ritual magic practiced by his Celtic ancestors. He was also fluent with Oriental mysticism passed on to him by the Ancient One. *'Oriental Mysticism' powers include voice manipulation (to appear somewhere else) and movement at the "speed of thought." *'Magic Detection'-Druid could innately sense magic *'Mesmerism/Hypnotism'-Druid could control what others see, hear, and do as long as their minds were less adept than his own. *'Body Control'-through yoga like practices Druid could control his body functions to a high degree, such as tightening his muscles to better resist bullets. *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis'- Druid was capable of levitating himself or other objects. *'Nature Control'- Manipulate plants, animals, and the elements with 'all the terrible power' of the Druids. | Abilities = Anthony has extensive knowledge of the ancient Druids, Celts and astrology. He is a veteran medical doctor and psychiatrist. He is well versed in yogic practices. Druid is also a skilled Judo martial artist and is proficient in staff combat. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Druidic magic is affected by iron. | Equipment = gold medallion for hypnotism. | Transportation = Formerly Avenger's Quinjet, Monster Hunter vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Druid was introduced as Dr. Droom in the inaugural issue of Amazing Adventures in 1961. He appeared in each issue until the comic was rebranded as Amazing Adult Fantasy, making Dr. Droom Marvel's first recurring Silver-Age Characters character. He was again "introduced" in 1975, and his mentor was retconned from a nameless Tibetan Lama to be the Ancient One. Dr. Droom was also renamed "Dr. Druid," so as to avoid confusion with Dr. Doom. * Druid had a condominium in Boston, Massachusetts which appeared contemporary. But upon entrance, visitors viewed that is was replete with arcane artifacts and devices. | Trivia = | Links = * * Wikipedia contributors, "Amazing Adventures," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Amazing_Adventures&oldid=83096913 (accessed January 17, 2007). * Marvel Universe Vol 1, No. 4-7 September-December 1998; Featuring: The Monster Hunters, Kro, Harvey Elder (pre Mole Man) * Ghost Rider Vol 1, No. 26 October 1977 * Secret Defenders Vol 1, No. 16-25, June 1994-March 1995; Featuring: Cadaver * Druid Vol 1, No. 1-4 May-August 1995; Featuring: Daimon Hellstrom, Nerka * Marvel: The Lost Generation #2 with the Monster Hunters and First Line. * Monster Hunters * First Line * Avengers }} hu:Doktor Druid Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Botanopathy Category:Zoopathy Category:Buddhist Characters Category:Hypnosis Category:Humans Category:Magicians